


An Archangel,a Vampire and an Ex-Agent

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: An Archangel [4]
Category: The MatrixThe Bible
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Religious Content, uriel - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Neo wasn't Only Human? What if he Never was Human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> \- Very Alternate Universe after the Smith fight in Reloaded otherwise everything is the same.
> 
> \- Slight Alternate Universe for The Bible , since told by Uriel.  
> \- Please leave a comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or what ever. If its good or bad. Thanks

An Archangel, a Vampire and an Ex-Agent

 

Uriel/Neo  
Uriel blinked as he ran down the street , the pale, short brown haired vampire right behind him.  
Chasing him, uriel knew that if he had wanted he could have destroyed the vampire with the Wrath of God.  
But he didn't he was feeling tired, it didn't make sense why his Father would make His guardian's ,  
the Seraph Archangels, to Need sleep.

 

As Neo he wanted to know since he could feel his Soul Mate near-by, if He would help like He said all those months ago.  
After what Trinity had done to him, cheated and said it was his fault.  
The gold eyed vampire growled , the mellenia old Seraph-Archangel threw himself onto the street in front him.  
A shadow passed over him as the vampire missed, he rolled to his feet. His wings flaring in the spirtual realm as he turned and ran into  
the alleyway. Looking over his shoulder for the vampire, he slamed into something hard.

 

Atleast it wasn't a rock type feel, it wasn't the vampire.  
It was his Soul Mate , would he pretend like he did at first like they were still enemies.  
Arms wrapped around his back keeping him in place.  
Audiable darkness it sounded like faintly amused "Why, look at this Mister Anderson , running right into me , just as I was going to look for you.  
How fortunate for me."

 

Briefly I half glared at Smith and shook my head at that Name the one I didn't like.  
I caught my breath trying to find some way to tell him with out Reaveling myself to him.  
Slowly I felt something approaching the alley and managed to say "Vampire!".  
I felt the darkness creep over me before it took me.  
I wondered what Smith would do.  
Help me or not?

 

Smith  
I blinked as suddenly Neo lost concsiousness wondering what he had meant by "Vampire" .  
Why would a vampire go after him? Apart from the obivous beatuy and blood.  
I moved him to the side of the alley and carefully put him down.  
I couldn't see any wounds physically, well "pyhsically" seeing as it was only his mind.  
But I also was not looking at the code.

 

There was a growling sound from the mouth of the alley "Get away from him, he's mine Agent!."  
So there was a vampire, I moved to stand in front of Neo's body.  
Remebering what I had told him not so long ago about protecting him when he couldn't.  
"I am no longer an Agent, and I do not see any sign of his being "your's" . He does not belong to you.  
Now why are you chasing him Vampire?."  
"My girlfriend just left me, I needed another sorce of blood. Preferable a pretty one, like him.  
You, you think you can lay a Claim on him. He's my prey."

 

I glared at the vampire Neo was not an object much less a food source, not any more.  
"You are not touching him! I will give you one chance alone to leave alive.  
Or I will delete you, painfully."

 

Uriel/Neo  
I was relived that I had in the Matrix and not at Home in the Seventh layer of Heaven.  
Smith had helped me after all , like he had said he would.  
Thank Father for that.  
I looked around taking a few seconds to realise that I was looking at the ceiling of The Heart O' The City Hotel.  
Then I also realised that I couldn't feel Smith in the room or down the hall.  
Had the Vampire following me , managed to hurt him so badly to bring me here, only for my Soul Mate to die  
after.

Would Father let it happen? Had He let it happen?  
I didn't want to think about that possibility. It was painful for me to think of.  
Spiritually I wrapped my six wings around myself, Willed myself to sleep.  
Hoping it would be better when I woke up again.  
That Smith would be back again, alive as the Ex-Agent could be.  
"Please, O My Father, let him be alive, I ask of You,  
Let him live."

 

I fell into sleep, into a nightmare of my once little Brothers' Fall.  
When everything had changed, when I had Severed/Felled Sataniel/Haayael and his Angels' who had sided with him.  
Against his younger Brother's Michael(Mike), Gaberiel (Gabe), and Raphael (Raph).  
Against I his older Brother Uriel(Uri).  
And against Our Father Himself.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel dreams.

Dreams

Uriel looked around at his little Brothers Michael, Raphael and Gabriel. They were fighting.  
With thier other Brother Sataniel , whom had just tried to attack the Man called Adam.  
The four youngest Seraph-Archangels were fighting Sataniel's legions, like his own legions were.  
Uriel threw a dagger into a angel trying to attack his Second in Command.

 

His Second was the Chureb, Zanael the Merciful.   
Zanael spun her two pairs of wings flaring up bright white against her silver armor, her flaming sword flashing.  
"Thank you , My lord-- Watch Out".  
I turned letting out a burst of Fire from my palm , engulfing the two evil angels.

 

Suddenly Gabriel called "Uri, Help".  
I flexed my six firey wings , shooting into the First Heaven's purple sky.  
Looking for Gabe, I saw him surrounded by angels in blackened armor.  
Diving down I swooped decapitating three of the angels, pulling up with a flare of my wings.  
There were only three left Gabe could handle them. 

 

It was only then I noticed the pain of the wounds I had recevied.  
Then Sataniel voice mocking " Oh, Uri, won't you forgive me."  
Sataniel floating above me, the Severed angel, once Second of Seraphim, God's accuser.  
"You don't want to be forgiven, you just said it. You attacked Adam. You planned deceit in the hallowed halls of the First Heaven.  
Proclaimed yourself higher than Our Father, that He would replace us. Father would never do that to us, you don't see it.  
You've become prideful , you don't want it so you won't have forgiveness. When you truely want it , then you will have it."

I was on the ground with Sataniel, ignoring the incredible pain I was in.   
"Father betrayed us first , Uri. You have to see that, join me you'll see that I'm right.  
The humans will replace us, Father said that I , that We weren't good enought for him.  
I'll show Our Father, He will see that I was right.   
When it's too late to change it." Sataniel said. 

Swinging his sword at me. I was too tired , in too much pain to dodge or parry it.   
I thought it was the end.  
Then Michael shouting " No, Sithiel, don't!".  
Suddenly I was being pushed to the side.  
I rolled on the ground wings wrapped protective around myself, losing my sword.  
I uncurled my wings, to see a horrid sight.   
My youngest High General , Sithiel, one of my best friends, run through on Sataniel's sword.  
Distantly I heard myself "No,No Sataniel how could you. Sithiel!, No please Father, No not Sithiel."

Then a voice calling my name "Neo,Neo -- Wake up, your safe, Wake up!".


	3. Worrying and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith's worrying about and talking to Neo.

Worrying and Talking

Smith looked at Neo , concerned as he jolted up. A pained and nearly terrified look in his eyes.  
"Are you alright, Neo?" dark eyes blinked, calming down "I'm O.K, it was just a nightmare. What happened to that Vampire, Smith?"  
"Unfortunately , it got away from me. The next time I see it the Vampire will not get away so easily. Only you ever got away from me so easily before."

 

Neo nodded, looking grateful "I knew you would most likely help me. You did tell me that you would. You have. She wouldn't have, She would have let It have me.Thank-You Smith."   
It was my turn to nod, as he pushed himself up. I could not help but wonder what his nightmare had been about. Surely it could not have been caused by the Vampire. As likely to be caused by what Trinity had done to him.   
Neo was awake, he was not injured like he had feared. But would he talk about his nightmare.

 

"Smith, how long was I out?" "Only one day. I would say by that reaction that you have not been taking as good care of yourself as you should be."  
He looked slightly guilty and ever pretty with those big, dark eyes and his hair messy.   
"I know, but with how long I've been working. How long I've been forced too, I haven't been able to sleep. Only for a few hours, a night but having to save nearly everyone. Its far too stressful, even for me to do it by myself. It's not through lack of trying."

 

I growled to myself at Neo's words, I should have known that Morpheus would try to work him nearly to death. If only to keep Neo and I apart.  
Morpheus did not like Neo and I at all. I thought that was because Morpheus had wanted Neo for himself.  
Though Neo himself had said to me that Morpheus wasn't his type.  
Neo " wasn't interested in Morpheus and he never would be". The dark-skinned man just could not accept it.

 

Especially with how Neo and I been acting towards each other before The Silver Hawk.  
Nearly everything had changed a few months ago at The Silver Hawk Cafe, like Neo and I's relationship.  
That nearly ended Neo's new career on the Nebecanezzar. 

 

Morpheus had tried to ruin them. It had not worked at all. " I do not like how he is treating you. You might be the One, but you are after all Only Human.  
Even you have your limits , Neo. Try not to push them too much, for me."  
"O.K, I'll try not too. I'm glad you were there in that Alley. I don't know what I would have done, without you."  
"Do not worry about that. I did it willingly, you would have done the same for me. I will not willingly let that Vampire harm you."  
Then from on the dresser Neo's cell phone rang.  
He answered it, a few seconds later he said , after he had hung up "I'm sorry, Smith I've got to go."  
"I will still be here , unless I come to look for you. Be careful."  
"O.K, I'll try to be careful."


	4. Comptemplating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel comptemplating tell Smith who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics in this chapter 'thoughts'

** Comptemplating **

* * *

Uriel was comptemplating telling Smith about who he truly was. The Ex-Agent was after all his **Soul-Mate** , had helped him with so much but....

But Uriel didn't want to tell him and see a look of fear cross his face. He didn't want Smith to be afraid of him, anything but that.

He walked along the road , wings trailing in the spiritual realm. _'To deal with a few Agents, it should be hard at all'_ he thought.

_'It wouldn't be to be careful either. Though he doubted that anything could truly hurt him , unless he let it._

_Or Hayael tried something. He wouldn't put it past the Decevier to try and make Smith afraid of him. '_

Neo walked into the alleyway , so like the one where Smith had found him. Lead him into The Silver Hawk.

* * *

 But this alley had Agents and Rebels in it.

"Hello, Somebody wanted a calvalry?" "Thank God, Neo your here!" I thought to myself 'yes thank Him. He deserves it.'

The Agents turned to look at me , I hadn't seen this type of Agent before.

I guessed that the System had finally upgraded them.

It would take a few seconds to get used to them, not much.

* * *

I didn't notice the fight until it was over. My thoughts consumed not by the fight but if I should tell Smith what I was.

Then Ballard said "Thanks, Neo. I don't know what we would have done with out you. Died I guess. See you at home."

* * *

 "Yeah, I'll you around , here or Outside. Good luck." "You to Neo. You'll need it more than us. Just a guess , but I don't think Zion will be happy

with you. " "Why not Ballard?. Not that they can't figure a thousand other reasons out, but why now?."

"You and Smith. I don't really care since he helped you. Made up for all of Us he's killed doing that for you. Its your choice, if your happy.   But Zion probably doesn't see it that way. Hamman , will understand more than most of the Councilors, but the rest I don't know about."

"Thanks for the warning, for understanding Smith and I, Ballard. I'll make sure I'm prepared then. You should go before the Agents come back."

Then Ballard, Malachi and Bane left the alleyway. Bane looking back at me over his shoulder.

* * *

 

I wondered why Zion would have a problem with Smith and I. After what **She** had done, even if Smith hadn't been my **Soul-Mate** , I never would have trusted another woman for a few hundred years. Morpheus had resigned himself to it. He wasn't trying to break the two of Us up anymore.

I was glad that Morpheus still wanted to be my friend. That he had accepted Smith could help me, more than he could.

Smith could understand me , so much better than anyone other than Father could.

* * *

 

I made up my mind then. **I was going tell Smith who I was!!**


	5. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel revealing himself to Smith.

**Revealing**

I looked at Smith as he walked up. He was calm, confident as always how I loved him.

I was nervous, so nervous. I hadn't even been this nervous when I had killed the First-born of Egypt.

Or when at Golgotha I had seen my little Brother Raphael  nearly killed.

I could tell him.

* * *

 

Ice-blue eyes turned curious "Are you alright, Neo?"

I bit my lip, not really knowing how to answer

"Sort of, I mean I am but well."

"How can you be? You are rambling. I have not seen you do that for months.

Can you explain it, Neo?"

* * *

 

"Yes, but there is something I have to you. I should have told you before."

"And what would that be? You seem nervous , what do you want to tell me?"

* * *

 

Come on, Uriel you can do this. You've faced worse than this. Much worse.

O Father help me. I can't do this. You can he's your Soul-Mate of course you can.

I felt myself relax as I found a small way.

* * *

 

"You know about the Vampire, Smith, are there any other creatures.

That I should watch out for, I mean."

"There are Werewolf , Ghost and Alien programs. Nearly anything humans have thought of,

there are programs for."

"Oh, What about?, What about Angels?. If humans thought of those . Are there Angel Programs too?."

"Not anymore, but yes there were Angel Programs. I used to be one."

I had to fight to sound suprised. I had watched him as a P.A. .

What we real Angels had called a "Programmed Angel".

It hadn't been very creative but I myself hadn't thought of it, I wasn't to blame.

Smith had been a good P.A . I found it odd and fitting that his "Angelic" name had been Sithiel.

Just like my old friends name.

* * *

 

"YOU. You used to be a Angel. Well, I guess with how well you treat me, it could be possible.

I, Do you think there are real Angels, Smith?"

"Yes, I was Thank-you, Love. Perhaps, I have not put much thought into it. Why do you ask?"

I decided to go with an old truth for the start. "I used to have weird dreams. Dreams that felt real, until I woke up.

Not about the Matrix, about Angels. About being One..."

* * *

 

"I think it was not so odd, considering who you are. Now you were not finished, continue please."

"Thats what I both find annoying and love about you Smith. Always so polite..."

even Angels , weren't that polite in certain circumstances

"...I dreamed about being Uriel, the Fire of God. In those dreams I knew things I couldn't possibly know.

It felt more like I was remembering something than a dream.

When I died, it Changed. I Changed.I came back not Neo. Not just Neo at any rate."

* * *

 

"How did you change? You did not physically change, or rather metaphyiscally change.What happened to you?"

 

"Please, Love don't think I'm crazy. I am not crazy.

But I became Uriel, I remembered myself. My Eternal, true self.

The Highest Seraph-Archangel, Uriel, The sword of God."

Smith stepped back unconsouisly. "I would never think that. Neo can you show that you changed some how?"

Yes, yes I could. Now how could I do that without scaring him.

Really I couldn't predict that. Father could , I couldn't.

Oh , just do it.

* * *

 

'Archangel Reveal thyself.' I thought rather humorusly. Though this wasn't actually a funny thing.

* * *

 

I let myself change. Revealing my 'Basic' Seraph-Archangel form that wouldn't kill him.

My wings unfolded, all six enourmous wings streching and flexing, in relief.

Hair changing suddenly grown down to my second pair of wings, streaked with white.

My eyes, changing to impossibly molten gold. To bright for another angel to look at for long.

Too much power, fire from the Presence in my eyes.

* * *

 

I found myself talking in the Old Way. It was hard sometimes not to, you forget so easily were you are. What time your in.

Especially when your older than Time and the phyiscal Universe both.

Now I could forget purposely.

　" **Behold, I am Uriel, thy Fire, thy Love, thy Gaurdian. Whom protected you , and warned against those Damned posing as not what they were."**


	6. The Council and Ma'lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to the Council, the Vampire shows his face again.

**The Council And Ma'lace**

Uriel was happy that Smith had taken his Reaveling so well.  He didn't truly care what Zion thought.  
But he walked into the Council's chamber.  Looking at Hamman, he was smiling encouraging.  
Like the Spokes' Woman. Some weren't so glad, they glowered at him.

He walked down to the center table and sat, after it was appropriate.

* * *

 

"Neo, you know why your here. Some are not comfortable with your new 'relationship'."

Uriel replied :  
 "I know not all of the Council 'approves' but they don't have to. Nor does all of Zion.  
  Unlike Morpheus, Smith actually helped me.    
When I wanted to do something I shouldn't , he was the only one to stop me.   
The only one who even seemed Care about me.   I would have ended myself over Trinity's betryal of me without him.

I know that most of Zion hates Smith for what he's done to our fellow Rebels.  But unlike me, they don't actually know him.  
They've never fought agianst him , much less with him as I had to to save the Kotan three months ago.  
I'm not guilting you when I say that without him, without Smith's intervention you would be dead right now.  
All of Zion would be dead.     
So what if I Love him, you wouldn't be here now if I didn't."

* * *

 

Hamman was nodding.  After I stopped talking , a few seconds later some who glared stopped as it sunk in.  
I had put Presence into my voice, trying to encourage them to see the Truth of my words.

Now as I waited looking around the Chamber for what the Council would say.  
 They dismissed me to wait in the hallway for a while until they decided what to do with me.

Sitting in the hallway I cast my mind into the Matrix.  
 I could feel that the Vampire was somewhere near by.

* * *

 

Then it was in front of me.  
"Hello, we never got introduced I'm Ma'lace."

"I can't say its nice to meet you Ma'lace. Considering what you tried with me."

* * *

Ma'lace replies " Forgive me, I was somewhat desperate for blood.  He wouldn't let me.   
 I've never seen a Agent be loyal to anything but the System before."


	7. Cherub Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith's P.O.V what happens to him.

I recognized the Vampire Ma'lace, now , from fleeting reports about him back when I was still an Agent.  
I glared at the ring of Vampires surrounding me on Ma'lace orders.

All the reports said if Ma'lace could not get his victim the first time, he would ploy them along until he did.  
But then what use was a Vampire against an ArchAngel, against Uriel/Neo.

If he was allowed to deal with Ma'lace , considering the things Ma'lace was supposed to have done , it would not suprise me.  
One of the worst Vampires' in the Matrix, since the Nightmare version, a terror to Humans and other Exiles, if they got in his way.

* * *

 

He wanted my Prince of Seraphim as a victim , he wasn't touching Neo , much less Uriel.

Neo's voice echoing "Ma'lace, for a time go to hell. Learn a little thing called humility. I'll Never consider that!"

Movement on the Rooftops caught my attention. For a second the people almost looked like Rebels, than something shifted  
and wings (white, silver pearl and beryl green) appeared. One of them , the one with white wings, was one of the Cherubim.  
They jumped down , wings flaring gently, my sight shifted again and they looked like Rebels.

"Need some help, friend?" The female Cherub asks, circling the Vampires.

"Since you are here already, go right ahead."

* * *

 

Swords flashed in arcs and three Vampires were deleted without a sound.

"Can you handle them?" I asked the Cherub

"Handle? This nothing for us, go!" she replied.

I moved, running between the gap in Exiles, I needed to find Neo.  
Twenty feet ahead, I could see Neo and Ma'lace, fighting.  
A flash of almost bright pain, through my chest, a bullet of some sort.

* * *

 

I fell onto the ground, Neo turning his head , wings mantling , looking even more enourmous.

_"Smith."_

It wasn't a physical sound, a thought of my name.

I saw Neo hit Ma'lace and send him flying forty feet away, the Vampire flew through the window , suprisingly not breaking the glass.

I must have lost consiousness for a few seconds, when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by wings.  
Firey wings and molten gold eyes, looking conceredly down at me.

* * *

 

Neo/Uriel's voice dimmly " Zanael. "

The Cherubs' voice "Yes, My Lord?"

"Don't let anything touch him. " After that he said something that I could not understand.

Uriel's eyes, dimming to Neos' dark brown/black colour, moving closer to me.

"My Love, I don't want to meet you at Home. You need to stay here, I'll come back."

A light kiss, barely noticable pressure, than a rustle of giant wings.  
I closed my eyes then, so I would not see him go.

* * *

 

The Cherub was leaning over me when I woke again and my Love was gone.


	8. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council makes their decision about Neo and Smith. So, the question is who filed the complaint ?.

I woke up in the hallway outside the Council Chamber, a guard leaning over me. I got up and walked in, nervous about leaving Smith with Zanael though he would be safe.

* * *

 

The Spokes-woman says, after looking around the room "We have decided what to do about you, Neo and your relationship. It is obvious that you do care about Smith, unlike what some of the Council thought. We also took into consideration that Smith did help you save the Kotan and ...... and before that he helped to save your own life. It is true that without Smith we likely wouldn't be talking right now. So, with all the evidence considered we have reached our decision. We have decided to drop the complaint against you and Smith. You may go about and do what you will, Neo . "

" I can't thank the Council enough for listening and agreeing with me. Might I ask, who was it that filed the complaint against Smith and I ? "

I couldn't help wanting to find out before going to check on Smith and Zanael.

* * *

 

It was Councilor Hamman who answered me " I know this will probably shock you and I apologize for it. It was not only Trinity but also Morpheus that filed it. As such I would recommend that you transfer to another hovercraft."

Morpheus, he was okay with it. Or at least I thought Morpheus was. I suppose this is what I get for forgetting I'm an Archangel. He deceived me, he lied to me. Dear God, I should kill him for that. I'll check up on the others than I'll go and talk to Morpheus, the traitor. For one day, just one day I would like to not be betrayed by someone I trust.

I shook my head and replied " I must admit, I should have expected Trinity to do this. I just didn't expect Morpheus to as well. I will take your recommendation, Councilor. I think that I will ask Captain Ballard if he needs any help. May I go ?. There is something that I have to do and someone I need to check on. "

Councilor Hamman smiled "I think Ballard will take you for at least a while. Of course you can go, good-luck dealing with Morpheus, Neo."

* * *

 

I nodded, turned and walked out of the Council Chamber, back into Zion.


	9. Lies

Smith jerked awake as someone loomed over him. It was not Zanael; it was not one of the Cherubs who helped him. The sight made him stare, the man above him reminded him so strongly of Neo as if the two were twins. Except that, the man’s hair was long and silver-black, while his eyes were a cold, harsh green. A flash and the man had six ragged black and golden wings, another flash and they were gone. This Fallen Seraph wore robes of white and light blue, a white sword rested on a golden-belt.

A dismissive laugh as he tried to get up and failed, “My name is Satan, it’s so nice to meet you again, Sithiel. So, you are the one dearest Uri risked all my Assassins for. I can’t see why. Shall we see if he will walk through Hell for you ?”

He’d never heard a voice so warm or beguiling, not even from Neo. Yet, there was such obvious cold malice in the tone it sent shudders down his spine. Then the thought struck him, ‘ _Why did he just call me Sithiel ? What happened to Zanael and the others ? Even as one of the Fallen Satan is still of higher rank than them. Are they…did he kill them ?’_

Satan grinned at him, yet there was no warmth in it. “Oh, don’t worry little Sithiel your friends are fine.”

That made him demand, “Why do you keep calling me by that name ?”

As the Devil talked and walked away, he found himself dragged behind. “Aw, poor Uri hasn’t told you yet, poor, poor General Sithiel. For shame, Uri, for shame. All those years ago, when I tried to kill him and you threw him out of the way. You die for him and he doesn’t even mention it. It’s almost as if he doesn’t want you to remember how badly he treated you. How he wouldn’t even notice your love, even though everyone else did. Uri didn’t even cry, not even when everything was over. As for the others, they are still alive…barely. Someone needs to tell him I took you.”

The words made no sense to him, as if Satan were mad. Still, he struggled to ignore what the other said. How could he be an Angel when he was an A.I. surely it was impossible. Even if it were true, would Satan not try to make it worse than it was ?

His gaze slid to the side as they exited the room. Cream-colored walls were stained with red ash, a dark-wood table had been flipped on its side. Zanael was laid against it, her white wings were splayed as a knife that burned with black-fire protruded from her ribs. Her wings twitched and the gray-eyes were wide as she pulled herself up.

Another laugh from Satan and “Oh, sit down Zanael aren’t you ever tired ?” Black-fire flew from the Fallen Seraph’s hand to wrap the Cherub who screamed and landed on the floor. Noticed that Satan flinched and cowered slightly at the yell.

On the edge of his vision, again something flickered. It was a dark-world full of black, red and green fire. A palace of crumbling white marble loomed over burnt-amethyst soil. Something that dripped green puss swooped overhead as he was pulled into the vision.

Said thing landed in front of himself and Satan, it was as if someone had tried to join a bird and a human with a spider. The thing had eight-eyes of purple-fire, a human body with four arms and legs. It had a beak instead of a mouth that foamed with the puss. A strong odour of rot and garbage emanated from it, it was so strong he almost passed out.

Its beak opened to reveal a pair of pincers, yet somehow it spoke in a human voice. “Welcome to Hell. Enjoy your stay.”

Its voice was so sharp it felt as if someone had lodged a bullet in his brain. At that he finally did pass out. A last thought in a voice similar to, but not his own, reached out, _‘Don’t let him come here, please O Father. Don’t let him die again.’_


End file.
